Brown Puffle
Brown Puffles are a species of puffles in Club Penguin. They were discovered at the Wilderness Expedition 2011 in January 17, 2011, making them the one of the latest puffle species to be released. When discovered, they were found in the Brown Puffle Cave, which was full of machines like the Puffle O crane, giant puffle beds, a chalk board, many puffles of their own kind, and a computer. They also used protective goggles for everything to do with building, eating, and sleeping. They also love to invent, and their play modes are all their inventions. Being on sale at the Pet Shop for the normal 800 Coins. They seem to be the smartest of the Puffles, however this is unknown. According to the Puffle Handbook, they like freeze-dried ice-cream sandwiches. History Brown Puffles were discovered during the Wilderness Expedition 2011 in January 17, 2011. The members of its species first inhabited a cave deep in the Wilderness, only accessible through completion of a series of ordeals placed there either by nature or by the puffles themselves. Their distinctive inventive aptitude enabled the puffles to build incredible machines such as the elevator on the Cliff and the contraptions found in the Brown Puffle Cave, their secluded habitat. After facing every ordeal and crossing the Shore, you could choose a puffle to live with you, for free. After the Expedition, the Puffles were relocated to the island's pet shop and became permanently adoptable. On the following Puffle Party they were integrated into life in penguin society, being assigned to control the activities in the Dance Lounge until the end of the festivity. Characteristics Attitude: Intelligent, inventive, dexterous, handy, and constructive. Brown puffles are also very good at math, science, and engineering and they toying with machines, using tools, mixing chemicals, and reimagining. They are "naive, mad-scientists," and are constantly making zany and intricate contraptions and do-dads. They love to tinker with gadgets, gizmos, and trinkets and are always making something new. They are a brainy bunch that are usually behind involuntary accidents and laboratory oopsies. This is primarily because they are amateurs and are easily distracted. However, they have been blessed with Daedalus' nimble knack for inventing ingenious things. Favorite toys: Beakers, Rocket, Plasma Ball, Helmet, Parachute, Safety Glasses, and Gear Hat. Elite Puffle Items: None. Special facts: Afraid of balloons. Favorite game: Puffle Launch (As said in Club Penguin Magazine Secret Agent Special) Play: The Brown Puffle lays out a plasma ball. Then it jumps over it and hugs it. The static in the plasma ball makes the puffle's hair stick out. The puffle smiles, shakes it off and returns to normal Play: The Brown Puffle lays out a rocket it builds and then jumps inside. The rocket takes off and goes haywire as it loops while the Brown Puffle falls off, dizzy. Its parachute finally opens up but is then too late. The Brown Puffle shakes off its dizziness and goes back to normal. Bath: A big pool appears with atom signs on the side of it, and the Puffle puts on his goggles and dives in the big pool. In the pool a submarine then floats to the top of the water, the pool vanishes revealing the Brown Puffle. Favorite Food: Astronaut Ice Cream Gum: Blows a bubble but it pops. It uses the windshield wipers built in its spy goggles to get the gum off. Dance: Goggles suddenly appear and puffle sways. Postcard: The puffle is in its airplane and then flies off from your igloo with all of its equipment in the back of the plane. Brush: Gives the Brown Puffle a temporary mohawk. Sleep: The Brown Puffle lays a pillow out, puts on its goggles; then has a dream about difficult math problems but later finds the answer and awakens. Puffle Handbook It is documented that the brown Puffle blinks more than all other Puffles. Its dreams have graph paper backgrounds. Famous Brown Puffle The Great Pufflini is a Brown Puffle who performs an act at The Great Puffle Circus. It tried to lift a heavy weight, but fails. So it shrinks the weight, then lifts the shrunken weight, and the act is over. Trivia *The Brown Puffle is the 10th Puffle to be discovered on the island. *In its development, there was a concept of the Brown Puffles being constructors.File:Brown Puffle concept.png *The Brown Puffle was at the Puffle Party 2011. They were located at the Dance Lounge. *The Brown Puffle, like the Orange, Rainbow, and Gold puffles was not adapted to the Paint by Letters book, My Puffle, but the .swf was updated to include it and the Orange Puffle. *Brown Puffles made the elevator to the Night Club Rooftop. *Brown Puffles made the machine in the Cliff that was seen during the Wilderness Expedition 2011. *Their dreams have graph paper backgrounds. *This puffle is perfect for Gary the Gadget Guy. **Gary confirmed at the Prehistoric Party 2013 that he does not own any pets. However, he adopted a Blue Triceratops Puffle named Darwin during the Prehistoric Party 2014. *The Brown Puffle and the Rainbow Puffle weren't an Elite Puffle. *According to Yearbook 2010-2011, they're also good dancers, just like the Purple Puffle. *During Puffle Parties, in the Brown Puffle room, there are balloons, even though the Puffle Handbook says that Brown Puffles are afraid of balloons. *It is the first puffle to have the new Puffle look on the Player card. *In artwork, they are commonly seen sticking their tongues out. *During the Wilderness Expedition 2011, they were free to adopt. Afterwards, the Brown Puffle could be adopted for the traditional 800 Coins. *It is the only puffle to be the old puffle design for less than a year. *The Brown Puffles came from the shore of Club Penguin's lake. Glitches *At the Puffle Play Zone in the Puffle Party 2013, when you mouse over a brown puffle, it turns into a rainbow puffle for a split second. *An early glitch was when the Brown Puffle had the new look. If you walked one, it would have the old look for a split second. Gallery Brown Puffle in-game brownpuffleold.png|The Brown Puffle's old look in-game Brown Puffle new look.png|The Brown Puffle's new look in-game lazer dig.png|Brown puffle digging a treasure BrownPufflePetShopSprite1.png|As seen in the Pet Shop Brown Puffle caring card Brown Puffle caring card.png|The Brown Puffle caring card Brown Puffle actions Brown Sleep.png|Brown Puffle sleeping Brown Happy.png|A Brown Puffle playing Brown Super.png|Another Brown Puffle playing Brown Puffle playing with furniture.png|Brown Puffle playing with one of the furniture Brown Cook.png|Brown Puffle eating a melted Cookie Brown = Gummy.png|Brown Puffle covered in gum Brown Puffle brush time.png|Brown Puffle being brushed Brown Puffle bath.png|Brown Puffle taking bath Brown puffle tickle.gif|Brown Puffle when tickled Brown petted.PNG|Brown Puffle when poked Brown Puffle ADORABLE.png|A happy Brown Puffle Brown Puffle happy Bath.png|A Brown Puffle about to take a bath Brown Puffle plushes a20791b12fccb54d6f56f4 m.jpg|The Brown Puffle plush Artwork BrownPuffleWallpaper.png|A Brown Puffle background Brown puffle trsprt.png|An artwork of the Brown Puffle Others Puffle Party 2012 Dance Lounge.png|Brown Puffles in the Dance Lounge during the Puffle Party 2012 Brown Puffle Pin icon.png|Brown Puffle Pin Penguin dancing with brown puffle.png|A penguin dancing with the Brown Puffle House of brown puffle.jpg|The Brown Puffle house Screenshot 634.png|Joining the Puffle Party 2012 when you could be a puffle 2012MedievalBrownPuffle.png|Alongside a knight on the Medieval Party 2012 home screen Wilderness Expedition 2011 Brown Puffle Cave.png|The Brown Puffle Cave News 376 featureStory brown puffle.png|A Brown Puffle, as seen in issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times Brownpuffle123.png Brown Puffle Cookie Laser.png|A brown puffle resizing a cookie Brown Puffle15.png Brown puffle laptop.gif|A brown puffle using a Laptop BrownPuffleCatalog.png Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Brown.png|Transformation Player Card BrownPuffleShip.png|The Brown Puffle jet Brown PuffleLookingDown.png|The Brown Puffle looking down Brown PufflePropeller.png|The Brown Puffle wearing the Propeller Cap Brown PuffleTongue.png|The Brown Puffle sticking its tongue out Brown PuffleSurprised.png|The Brown Puffle surprised Brown PuffleLookingUp.png|The Brown Puffle looking up Brown PuffleSmiles.png|The Brown Puffle smiling Brown PuffleGrinning.png|The Brown Puffle grinning Brown PuffleHelmet.png|The Brown Puffle wearing a helmet Brown PuffleImages.png|Another image of the Brown Puffle Brown PuffleImages2.png|Another image of the Brown Puffle BrownPuffleMatCutoutPetShop.png|The Brown Puffle Mat, as seen at the Pet Shop when walking your Brown Puffle there Operation Puffle Post Game Interface Puffe Image Brown.png PufflePaddleBrownPuffle.png|A Brown Puffle in Puffle Paddle during The Fair 2014 Lab Worker.png A Brown Puffle as Gary.png|A Brown Puffle as Gary Brown puffle 3d icon.png|Brown Puffle from Puffle Wild Videos Club Penguin Brown Puffle's Inventive Cartoon Short Names in other languages References Category:Puffles Category:Creatures Category:2011